O Ladrão de Raios - Por Annabeth Chase
by PollyReaderFreak
Summary: O Ladrão de Raios, ponto de vista por Annabeth Chase. N/A:: Uma ideia muito louca e eu espero que gostem.
1. Chapter 1 - Prólogo

A vida consegue ser irônica. As vezes de um jeito ruim. As vezes de um jeito bom. As vezes de um jeito horrível. Infelizmente, para os semideuses isso não tem importancia. A vida era irônica de um jeito terrível. Sempre entre a vida e a morte. Nunca pertencendo a lugar algum. Sempre sendo os esquisitos. Quando se tem um pouco de sorte tem que agradecer a todos os deuses por isso.  
Pessoalmente nunca tive muita sorte na minha vida. Tinha uma família que não me compreendia e parecia não me aceitar, monstros me atacando a cada momento... Tinha sete anos quando fugi de casa. Com essa mesma idade, conheci Luke Castellan e Thalia e vivi os melhores dias de minha vida correndo e lutando com eles. Infelizmente, como eu disse, semideuses não tem sorte e Thalia morreu pouco antes de chegarmos ao Acampamento Meio-Sangue com aquele dócil sátiro chamado Grover. Zeus a honrou transformando-a em um pinheiro, o que pareceu bem injusto no começo, antes de saber sobre as proteções que a árvore dela nos trazia. A ironia era: Thalia morreu protegendo semideuses, e a protegia até mesmo depois de sua morte. Uma linda lembrança, devo admitir. Mas, a verdadeira ironia não começa aí... Começa na primeira noite do verão cinco anos depois. No dia em que Percy Jackson chegou ao Acampamento Meio-Sangue. 


	2. Chapter 2 - A Chegada De Um Herói

Capitulo 1

Era o último dia do ano letivo e amanhã estaríamos recebendo todos os campistas de verão.  
Eu ansiava pelo verão quase tanto quanto ansiava por uma missão. Eu gostava de treinar e tudo o mais, mas para que me serviria aquele treinamento todo se eu não saísse do acampamento? Eu queria uma missão! Queria me provar lá fora, queria orgulhar provar a mim mesma que poderia cuidar de mim, que eu poderia me defender como Thalia e Luke se defenderam e ME defendiam. Eu pedira tanto por uma missão que Quíron me mandou ir ver o Oráculo.  
Para você que acha que as múmias são assassinas e malvadas e ficam enroladas em panos brancos e velhos: Tire isso da cabeça! Aquele filme é um filme baseado em uma cultura Egípcia! A Múmia que temos no sótão da Casa Grande é toda encriquilhada, veste roupas coloridas e tem uma Grande Profecia pendurada no pescoço.  
Ela é assustadora! Principalmente quando lança uma profecia porque ela começa a falar e três vozes soam ao mesmo tempo e tem o brilho e a fumaça verde e é capaz de meter medo até na Medusa e suas irmãs!  
Bem, de qualquer forma, o Oráculo me disse que um campista iria chegar, e ele mudaria tudo. Ja da pra ver que eu fiquei paranóica, rezando para que cada novo campista fosse O Campista Especial. Mas eles eram como todos os outros: Dislexicos, com TDAH e completamente normais (normais no nível semideus. O que para os mortais significa: Estranho).  
Bem, o verão estava chegando juntamente com Quíron e os campistas. Nunca havia visto Quíron fazer uma visita domiciliar a qualquer semideus... Nem mesmo Thalia, então eu cria que esse semideus era especialmente poderoso.  
Quíron chegou perto do por do sol e foi alivio vê-lo após tanto tempo. Queria saber tudo sobre o tempo em que ele ficara fora, queria que ele me contasse sobre esse semideus que Grover estaria protejendo, se ele valia mesmo a pena.  
Quíron apenas disse que era "um meio-sangue muito impressionante!" o que não explicava muita coisa.  
Naquela noite, eu estudava a arquitetura de uma coluna do Pathernon, todos os meus irmãos e irmãs já haviam ido dormir e apenas eu estava acodada. Foi quando ouvi um rugido.  
Monstro! Pulei do meu beliche e corri para fora. Avistei Quíron vindo da praia e corri até ele.  
Vi uma sombra alta e dois chifres. O Minotauro.  
Quíron puxou seu arco e eu puxei a minha adaga.  
A cena que eu vi em seguida me surpreendeu.  
Era um menino, doze anos no máximo, enfiando o chifre do Minotauro bem abaixo de sua caixa toráxica. O Minotauro rugiu e o meu queixo caiu enquanto, atônita, via o Minotauro se desintegrar e voltar para o Tártato.  
- Percy! - Quíron arfou.  
Meu cérebro, apesar de chocado, percebeu que aquele menino era o Campista especial.  
O menino camaleou e ergueu um sátiro levando-o a casa grande.  
"GROVER!" minha mente gritou me tirando do transe e eu fui correndo até eles. Os dois desabaram no chão antes mesmo que Quíron com seu corpo de garanhão branco chegasse até eles.  
Minhas entranhas estavam ardendo, meu cérebro trabalhava rápido graças ao choque que a cena me proporcinara.  
"É ele! O campista especial!" minha mente gritou eufórica. Eu sabia que ela tinha razão. Nem Luke conseguiria vencer um Minotauro aos doze anos. Ou o menino era especial, ou ele era muito sortudo, ou ele era incrivelmente talentoso!  
- É ele! - falei a Quíron enquanto olhava o garoto. Ele era bonitinho mesmo estando todo arranhado e suas roupas rasgadas. Tinha o cabelo bem preto e uma cara de encrenqueiro, daqueles que da um trabalhão para a mãe, mas foi quando olhei para seus olhos semi-abertos que me surpreendi. Era um tom totalmente diferente de verde. Era verde cor do mar, nunca havia visto aquele tom de verde na minha vida. Era lindo! - Tem de ser!  
- Silêncio Annabeth! - Quíron me repreendeu - Ele ainda está consciente! Traga-o para dentro!  
Eu o levantei com dificuldade, ele era mais baixo que eu, mas pesava bem mais que eu também.  
"Ele não deve comer pouco!" pensei. "  
Quíron me ajudou a levá-lo para a enfermaria.  
- Foi um verdadeiro milagre ele ter chegado aqui! - Quíron disse - Principalmente com um minotauro atrás dele. Grover teve trabalho para trazê-lo de volta.  
Eu fitei Grover desmaiado na cama ao lado.  
- Comiiiida! - ele baliu. É ele vai ficar bem!  
Fitei o menino desmaiado com uma única pergunta na cabeça.  
- Quem é ele? - perguntei enquanto limpava o suor dele com uma toalha.  
- O nome dele é Percy Jackson! - disse Quíron.


End file.
